Mix & Match IwaOiIwa
by InaKarasuno
Summary: Los planes no marchan a la perfección, pero no es problema para ellos dos. ¿Continúan con sus vidas? Mejor. Crean su historia. Fanfic IwaOi/OiIwa.


El paisaje se movía rápido tras el cristal. Oikawa Tooru contemplaba la imagen, recargando su rostro en una de sus manos. Bajo la vista hacia su regazo, donde descansaba un hoja de papel. La tomó con su mano libre y comenzó a leer por octava vez en su viaje.

Ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse de su decisión. Además, era una oportunidad que no podía rechazar, así que la cogió sin dudar.

"No es el fin del mundo", pensaba. Haría nuevos amigos y se complementaría con otros compañeros de equipo. Las experiencias de vida no se irían a ninguna parte.

Había quedado con Iwa-chan para hablar todas las noches por Skype, además de hacer una reunión con su panda de locos al menos una vez al mes. Eso lo dejaba tranquilo, puesto que perder la comunicación con las personas más importantes de su vida era uno de sus mayores miedos.

Los chicos estaban contentos por el logro de su antiguo capitán, así que organizaron una fiesta de despedida con sus ex-compañeros del Seijoh.

-Oikawa-san, usted es asombroso- Katsuki Kenji. Un chico de 15 años, recién ingresado a la Preparatoria Aoba Johsai. El nuevo Kouhai de los chicos- Entrenaré duro y me convertiré en un gran Armador. Al igual que usted-.

-Ken-chan, me alagas- reía Oikawa, complacido- Todo está bien, mientras no te conviertas en mi adorablemente estúpido Kouhai, Tobio-chan-.

Iwaizumi llega por detrás y le golpea la nuca- Escuché todo. Ya supéralo, Mierdakawa-.

-¡Hey!- se queja Tooru.

-¿Qué?- la frialdad en sus palabras, siempre presente.

Oikawa frunce el ceño y hace un mohín con los labios- Debes admitir que era un dolor en el culo. Ese maldito Rey Tirano-.

-El único dolor en el culo aquí eres tú. Hemos tenido esta conversación tantas veces, pero creo que tu cerebro no capta las señales. Espera... No tienes cerebro-.

-¡Qué malo eres, Iwa-chan!-.

-Y ahí van- suspira Makki- Cómo extrañaré esto-.

-Yo necesitaba unas vacaciones- opina Mattsun.

-No crean que se librarán de mí tan fácil- apunta Oikawa.

-Cállate, ¿quieres?. Después de que te vayas, estaremos todos felices- Iwaizumi se sienta en el sofá contigüo al de Oikawa- Ya no tendremos que soportar tus trivialidades sobre el espacio y los alienígenas, y tampoco te escucharemos cantar, Ochentikawa-.

-Pues, deberían estar tristes por ello-.

-Si estaremos tristes, pero solo por el hecho de que tú e Iwaizumi tendrán que divorciarse- dice Mattsun.

-¿Y cuándo nos casamos, pedazos de mierda?- se sobresalta Iwaizumi.

-¡Ay, no!. ¡Me perdí mi propia boda!- se queja Tooru.

-¡Nunca nos casamos!. Además, ni siquiera estamos juntos y jamás andaría contigo- Hajime se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras Oikawa e Iwa-chan discutían por la boda, Makki chasqueó sus dedos, llamando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Se me ha ocurrido algo!. Oikawa, responde- apuntó al mencionado- Follar, matar, casar. Yo, Mattsun, Iwaizumi. ¡Vamos!-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué solo ustedes?- reclamó Kindaichi.

-Pues, porque sólo hay 3 opciones- respondió Makki con obviedad.

-Chicos, basta. Katsuki-kun puede oírles, ¿saben?- se preocupó Yahaba, cubriendo los oídos del menor.

-Si quiere formar parte del equipo, debe aguantar a estos idiotas- habló Kyotani por primera vez en la noche.

-¿Y bien, Oikawa? Te escuchamos-.

-Uh, bueno- pensó un instante y prosiguió con naturalidad- Obviamente, tendría que ser: Follar a Mattsun-.

-Bien-.

-Matar a Makki-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "obviamente"?. Jódete-.

-Y...- se acercó a Hajime, quién bebía de una lata de bebida- ¡Casarme con Iwa-chan!.

-Vaya. ¿Qué hay de tí, Iwaizumi?- cuestiona Mattsun.

-Matar a Oikawa- dijo sin rodeos de la manera más fría posible. Oikawa se alejó, asustado.

-No hay dudas al respecto- rió Makki.

-Muy impresionante. ¡Haz el resto!- presionó Mattsun.

-Casarme con Makki-.

-¡Já!-.

-Follar a Mattsun-.

-Wow, no sabía que todos querían follarme. Me siento tocado-.

-Como sea-.

Oikawa se levantó de su asiento indignado y se dirigió al patio. Algo le molestó. Se sentó en el pasto y miró las estrellas. "Él sólo estaba bromeando hace un momento", pensó. Pero se sentía extraño por dentro. No sabía lo que le estaba atormentando.

Decidió ignorarlo. Se relajó y se acostó sobre el césped. El viento comenzó a hacerse presente. No era algo que se intensificara cada vez más, sino que era algo que mecía las hojas de los arboles y alborotaba el cabello de Tooru con suavidad.

El castaño sintió que alguien se acercaba, pero se mantuvo estático con los ojos cerrados y el semblante tranquilo.

-Oikawa-.

-Iwa-chan-.

-¿Sucede algo?-.

Oikawa se sorprendió ante la pregunta. Iwaizumi era su mejor amigo, pero él suele ser una persona bastante indiferente. Es su forma de amar.

-No es nada. Sólo estoy pensando... en cómo serán las cosas de ahora en adelante- pausa- ¿Iwa-chan? ¿En serio... serás feliz sin mí en Miyagi?-.

Hajime no se esperaba esa pregunta. Un sentimiento lo invadió. No sabía con certeza qué era, pero se sentía un poco incómodo. Sentía su rostro arder. Rebuscaba en su mente las palabras indicadas para transmitir una respuesta a su amigo, quién lo esperaba con la mirada perdida en el cielo.

-Por supuesto que sí, Tontikawa-.

-¡Iwa-chan!- Tooru se sentó rápidamente.

-Es broma- Iwaizumi soltó una pequeña risa y sonrió por unos segundos.

Oikawa pensó seriamente en que debía aprender a lograr eso más a menudo. Pues, ver a su amigo sonreír, calmaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Sus problemas eran sólo un tema, sus preocupaciones eran sólo momentaneas, sus deberes se volvían innecesarios, y así todo lo malo se desvanecía y cobraba un matíz diferente.

-Iwa-chan... Te voy a extrañar-.

-No empieces con tus cursilerias, ¿quieres?- reclamó Iwaizumi.

-No son cursilerias. Estoy siendo sincero-.

Iwaizumi volteó a ver a Oikawa, quién había vuelto a acostarse y observaba las estrellas con una calma increíble. Hajime sabía sobre la naturaleza seductora de Tooru, pero al ver su semblante, serio como nunca antes, sólo pudo quedar en silencio luego del comentario del castaño.

Oikawa recordaba ese momento cada 10 minutos durante el viaje. El cálido sentimiento que lo invadió en ese instante fue algo que nunca experimentó. Algo genuino, pero no sabía cómo llamarlo.

Su celular vibra en el bolsillo del pantalón. Emisor: Iwaizumi Hajime.

 _Iwa-chan:_

¿Cómo va tu culo, Tontikawa?.

 _Oikawa:_

¡Iwa-chan! Veo que ya me extrañas.

 _Iwa-chan:_

Si, claro. Sólo te pregunto porque los chicos quieren saber.

Si no fuera por eso, esta conversación no existiría.

 _Oikawa:_

Como si pudieras aguantar las ganas de hablarme.

Diles que estoy vivo, que el tren no ha sufrido daños técnicos ni nada por el estilo. Mattsun le debe un Tonkotsu a Makki.

 _Iwa-chan:_

¿Cómo sabes eso?.

 _Oikawa:_

Escuché cuando hicieron esa apuesta.

¡Dios! ¡Los tres quieren verme muerto!.

 _Iwa-chan:_

Gracias. Hablamos a la noche, Tontikawa. Adiós.

Tooru suspiró, un tanto frustrado y exhausto. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Decidió ignorarlo y recomenzar en el nuevo mundo que le aguardaba. Asomó su vista por la ventana y logró divisar a la lejanía la gran Skytree. Ya había alcanzado su destino.

La gran cuidad de Tokio esperaba por su llegada.


End file.
